


300 Ways to begin writing a wonderful story.

by The_Moons_True_Child



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Male to Female, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Other, Short Stories, Shorts, Transgender, Writing, original stories - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moons_True_Child/pseuds/The_Moons_True_Child
Summary: 300 writing prompts and how I've used them, I'll be sure to highlight or make it known what the prompt is, feel free to use these!First story officially out!
Kudos: 1





	300 Ways to begin writing a wonderful story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure these will be the best, but I wanna work on my writing skills so here I am. ~Please be gentle I'm new to this~

His Favorite Dress was Green *Trigger Warning*

Green, green had always been his favorite color. Since he was young, he'd always been drawn to the color, so when they went on hikes, he was always the first one out of the car.

So when he looked around the attic, he spotted it in the back, a small simple green dress. He looked at the dress with curious eyes, he asked his mother about it, and she smiled. "That was your grandmother's dress, she wore that on her wedding day." She ruffled his hair, and he looked down at the dress once, more he smiled. It was a fairly simple dress nothing special, but the dress, he instantly loved the dress.

They left the attic, after having grabbed the scrapbook his mother was looking for, he followed her down the stairs, so she could talk to him about the scrapbook. They looked at it for a few hours, as pictures turned into memories, and memories turned into stories, his mother suddenly wanted to go get some pictures printed out. So she called adventure time, she told everyone to go get dressed, as they all were going to store, then going out to eat.

He raced up the stairs to go get changed out of his pajamas, so he ran up the stairs, to change. He got to his room, grabbed some clothes, before looking in the mirror, he pulled down on his shirt with a sigh, he felt uncomfortable, so he quickly grabbed his hoodie, pulling it down over his body, then changed into his sweatpants, he'd try wearing his jeans some other time.

He'd never been super comfortable wearing things that showed off his body, he quickly put on his shoes then ran down the stairs. His mother and his sister were waiting on him, they got in the car, and his mother spoke: "Hey kid, why do you always wear that hood?" He pulled slightly at his sleeves a bit embarrassed. "Well, cause I'm comfortable in this, I like my hoodie," he replied. "What's wrong with the clothes you have? I always see you in that stupid hoodie, I wanna see you in, your actual clothes once in a while." He sighed to himself murmuring under his breath "Maybe if you'd listen to me, when I tell you, I don't want something you'll listen." "What'd you say, you better not be talking about the fucking girl's clothes again." his mother said with a stern tone.

He sighed, pulling out his headphones, sticking them in his ear. He needed a moment to get himself back together, he could fill his eyes tearing up. When he felt his headphones get yanked out of his ear, he gasped. "Listen to me, when I'm talking to you!" his mother full of anger, threw his headphones out the window. He didn't know what to think, he'd always heard his mother was supposed to be his best friend, but that wasn't the case. He thought back to his grandmother when he was little she'd caught him trying on a dress, and heels. She didn't mind, she had thought it was adorable, helping him put on makeup and everything. He smiled slightly before it quickly faded,

He really wished, she didn't make him come, he could've just stayed in his room, perfectly fine."Come on, get out, of the car, and take that stupid hoodie off." his mother said. He took the hoodie off, and got out of the car, he didn't see the big deal about him wearing a hoodie, he sighed. His sister quickly ran over, to comfort him. "Hey, are you okay? Mom really shouldn't have lashed out at you like that," she asked. "Yeah, I'm alright, its nothing, I'm not used to by now." His sister quickly wrapped her arms around him, he leaned into the hug. "Thanks, I'm alright really, don't worry, I'm sure, I can always find another pair of headphones." his sister laughed lightly.

They walked quickly behind their mother, all he really wanted was to go home. He never cared for wearing the skin-tight shirts that showed off his body as they did. But for some reason, that's what he winded up with. His mother shooed him and his sister away while she got the photos, he could tell she was still mad.

He and his sister began to wander around the store looking at all the clothes. "Hey, let's go this way." His sister pointed towards the women's clothes. "It can be our little secret, mom doesn't have to know." She grabbed his hand and drug him towards the clothes, he smiled at his sister's efforts, she had always accepted him more then his mother did. It was mid-spring so the spring dresses, were still out while gazing over the dresses with his sister, he stopped mid-step, he saw one similar to his grandmother's dress in the attic. His sister turned and saw where he was gazing, and smiled. "That one sure is pretty huh?" she said to him

"Yeah, it looks just like grandmas, I saw an old dress of hers in the attic." he replied."Then we're getting it for you." "What we can't mom would kill me, if she saw me wearing that?!" "Then we'll say its for me, besides it'll be my birthday present for you, your birthday is next week right?" "Yeah, but when would I wear it?" "I don't know, but I do know since, you're my sister, you deserve to have this." a bright smile spread across his face, and he shook his head signaling okay. He followed behind his sister, back to their mother.

"Hey mom, I'm getting this," his sister said to their mother, then the two followed behind her. They both paid, then they were on their way back home. "So what are we doing for your birthday, kid?" his mother asked. "Mom you could use his name once in a while." his sister replied. "I know, but I'm his mother, I'll call Lucas what I dam well, please" she instantly replied. His sister looked in the front view mirror and saw him flinch, hearing his birth name.

She flipped out her phone and sent a text. A quite bing was heard from his phone, he looked down and saw she had sent him a text.

It read "I promise you, one way or another Cameron, we'll get you out of here."

A smile formed across his face, he put his phone back in his pocket, he replied to his mother "I was hoping we could have grandma over " "Why?" his mother said, "Well we haven't seen grandma in a while, I was hoping to see her." "Fine, I'll see if she can come down." "Thanks, mom." "Of course, Lucas." he flinched once more, she hardly ever called him by his given name.

As soon as they got home, he ran up to his room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed his computer chair spinning around to face his computer. He opened his laptop, pulling up discord, he went to his favorite, server. The LGBTQ+ lounge, and said "Hello" Quickly all the replies rolled in saying hello, asking Cameron how her day had gone. He smiled he could always count on them to be there.

Later that night, after their mother went to bed, his sister snuck into his room. "Cam, Cameron, are you awake?" She twirled around in her computer chair. "Yeah, I'm awake." "Okay good, it's time for a makeover, I gotta see how you look in your dress." Camerons sister, pulled out the dress, she had bought for Cam. "Are you sure, you wanna give me that? Cameron asked. "Of course, we're even gonna do your makeup and I'll fix your hair for you." Camerons sister proceeded to toss, the dress at Cam, signaling for her to get changed. Cam quickly stood up, and walked into her closet, and changed into the dress, then walked out, she tugged a bit at the bottom of the dress, as she was walking out she heard a click.

She looked up and her sister had taken a picture, she smiled a bit, and said "Show me, Show me! How do I look?" "You look beautiful Cam!" her sister replied. "But my hair is covering my face?" "That's the beauty of the picture." She laughed, "Okay Cameron are you ready, to do your makeup and hair, its gonna be your first time, seeing the true you as I do." Her sister quickly got to work doing Cameron's hair and makeup. About an hour passed, and she was done."Okay, Cameron, I'm done, you know I could teach you, to do your makeup one day." "That sounds, like fun, I highly doubt mom would let you though," Cameron said to her sister quitely. "That's the secret, we could go live with grandma."

"How would we do that?" Cameron replied quickly. "We pack our stuff and go, we could leave the night you turn 18 Cameron." her sister replied.

"And I repeat myself, how would we do that?"

"Well, if you begin packing now, then we could just leave, the night you turn 18, or even the morning of. Cameron, I'm sick of seeing how mom, treats you, calling you by your given name, forcing you to dress, the way you don't want to, calling you by the wrong pronouns even tho, you've told her again and again, you are not a man. Besides, I know grandma would take us in."

Cameron thought it over, she liked the plan the sooner they could get out the better, she felt the way, their mother looked at her, eyes full of disgust. Cameron shivered just thinking about her. Cameron looked up at her sister and shook her head yes. "Really?" her sister said. "Yes, I'll come, I'd fill must safer at grandma's."

"Alright, awesome! I'll text grandma and tell her." "Wait, what, did she already know we were coming." Cameron quickly asked. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you did I, she's been ready for us to move in since you turned 17. " "Why didn't she come to get us sooner?" "Cause she couldn't until you turned 18, endless mom said you could."

Cameron shook her head in understanding and laughed lightly, the night went on like that with the two girls talking, and packing Cameron's bags. They were set and ready to leave. Cam's sister, went back to her room later that night, as she'd gotten tired, and Cam was fast asleep.

The next day was Cameron's birthday, her mother came into her room, slamming the door open.

"Rise and shine Lucas! Its the big 1-8 time to wake up and see the real world, your a young man now!" his mother walked over whipping the covers off of him. "Time to wipe off the makeup and realize you're a man." Lucas quickly sat, up realizing he forgot to change the night before and looked at his mother horrified. Just as he thought, disgust he could see it in her eyes. "Chop, Chop wipe the shit off or I'll do it for you." Lucas quickly ran into the bathroom. His mother not far behind him. He heard "Not fast enough." Then he felt his mother's hand on the back of his head, she then slammed his head into the sink. He felt a sharp pain, shoot through his face, he looked up and didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. His still had ahold of his head, threw him against the floor, Lucas could feel blood dripping down his face quickly. His vision had gone blurry. He rubbed his eyes and moved his hand in front of his face in hopes to stop his mother's fists.

He heard a door open not far down the hall. His sister's quick movements, she turned the corner, pushed their mother off of Lucas, and grabbed him by the hand. She drug Lucas down the stairs and out of the house, with one hand wrapped around his, and the other holding a phone against her ear. From what he could hear, she had called the police.

Not long after the police arrived, their mother was arrested, their grandmother came not long after, and they moved in with her.

_**A year later** _

"Cam, Cameron! Get up, young lady, you gotta get up, we're going shopping!" Camerons' grandmother and sister were trying to get her up. Cameron's eyes fluttered open, and with a laugh, she sat up. She rubbed her eye's looking over at them. "Come on!" her sister hollered, opening her bedroom door, practically running out. Her grandmother sat at the end of Cameron's bed, "Everything alright Cameron?" she asked. "Yeah grandma, like a dream." With a small smile, her grandmother stood up and waddled out of the room.

Cameron looked over, at a photo she hung up on the wall not long after, they moved in. The picture they took the first night Cameron got her dress.

To think, this all started because her favorite dress was green.


End file.
